Diary of a BraceFace
by jackpot10222
Summary: Story I wrote, not sure where to put it because its really just a diary of me, but I think I did well on it... T for later chapters, yeah not exactaly a cross over but yeah :P
1. Prologue

Chapter one

Heya. I'm Francesca, but my friends call me Frenchy (yeah, like the girl from "Grease") . If you're reading this, I would like to let you know ahead of time, that I am a very odd person, so if you see a random " PEANUTBUTTER" in my writing here and there, just get used to it. So yeah…this is my diary. My mom said that it would help me with life (?) Because people might be reading this, I'll give like a prologue. Once upon a time, there lived a geek named Frenchy. She was in the seventh grade at Bayshore Middleschool. I had a best friend named Trixie, but she was my only friend. We hung out all of the time, and we were best friends. So, I'll start from there. I basically lived at my local theatre, and I was (and still am) in love with theatre itself.

So, because this is a girl's diary, I have to talk about guys, right? Well, at the time, I liked two different guys. Ben Lentouisey, and Rick Hamen. I liked Rick A LOT more than Ben, but there was one tiny problem about Rick. At the time I was twelve. At the time, he was ten. A two year difference usually isn't acceptable, but I didn't care. I knew Rick from the theatre, and Ben from school. Ben, was a normal kid, I have no idea why I liked him, I just did. It was just a light crush. Tiny compared to how I felt for Rick. Unfortunately, Rick was "madly" in love with Mary. She was nice, basically one of my best friends, so I was alright. Mary and Rick went out for about two weeks prior to this, but broke up then. Rick still though was madly in love with her.

One day though, he told me that I could be his next girlfriend. I told this to Trixie, but she told me not to wait for him. I would be " just one of the numerous girls that he tossed aside". I knew that he did that, but I was still uneasy about the situation. Oh! I almost forgot. I should tell you about Trixie.

Trixie had curly brown hair. She was skinny, and smiley. She was about 2 inches shorter than the extremely tall me, but I didn't care of course. She would be hard to notice, except for her piercing brown eyes. They were a normal dark shade, but they had a was of seeing into your soul. When she was mad at you (which was often), she would glare at you, and it would feel like a thousand knives stabbing into your heart. So it was good that I was on her good side. Trix not only had these features, but she was very irritable, moody, and unstable. But, she was my only friend, so I dealt with that. When she was a in a good mood though, she was very nice. So anyways, back to the story.

Trix decided that Ben was the right one for me, and decided that I should ask him out. I really wanted to wait for Rick, but she was insistent. She told me time and time again, that I had to ask him out. I was feeling very confident then. Finally, after a few days, I told her that I wanted to seal it. So during French class, she asked him for me. I was in Spanish class during this time. And I remember my stomach churning like there was a boat race going on inside of me. I felt like I would throw up. After meeting her at me locker, eagerly awaiting his answer, Trix told me that he said " He'll think about it". And I knew that was a no, so my heart dropped to the floor.

I was sure it was a no, but my friends were persistent that he actually was thinking about it. I still wasn't sure. I almost wanted to tell him to stop thinking about it, so I could go back to liking Rick, with his shiny black hair…and mesmerizing singing voice… but I didn't. I thought that maybe, just maybe he would say yes. Then, finally, after three days of torture, I got the text.


	2. Well, THAT was unexpected

Chapter two

" I'm sorry French. I have to say no. I like this other girl, and I just can't get over her. I hope you understand, and I hope we can still be friends." Reading " I hope we can still be friends" was like reading " Your dog died…but you can still keep it!". I was crushed, but not as much as I could have been, because Ricky was there to comfort me. Yes, Ricky was a manwhore, but he was also a great friend. I heard over the weekend that Ben asked out one of my good friends, Lily, and she declined. Ben and Lily had gone out about…six times? Yes six. Lily would always break up with Ben after about a week, then Ben would come back and ask her out again, and she would say yes, every time. This time though, the finally had the strength to say no.

I laughed upon hearing this because, first he denies a girl, so he could ask out another, and then the girl he asks out denies HIM. WABAM. Well, the next Monday, I stopped laughing.

I awkwardly walked into homeroom, and there he was, sitting two across from me, trying to look into my eyes. I was so angry at him, that I didn't even glance at him. I had to hold back from glaring at his bright orange hair and freckles. Soon we had a break, and I kept my head down while working on my science project, until I heard my friend Lila yell to me.

"Hey Frenchy, why don't you sit over here?"

It was odd, because she was wearing a giant grin on her face. Almost, mischievous. But I tried to ignore it, and sat in-between her, and my friend Gabby. Lila giggled and looked at Gabby through her bleach, blonde hair, and Gabby winked back. I was getting very confused. Gabby then said to me.

" You know French, everything is gonna brighten up soon."

She had that same grin that Lila was wearing before.

"Every little thing, is gonna be alright"

Lila sang. My mind started racing. What were they planning? Just then, I heard Ben call Gabby and Lila to help him with his "project" and I heard them all discussing something. I sat by myself at a rectangular table, tugging at my sleeve nervously. A thought crossed my mind, but I shooed it away immediately because I knew it would be impossible. So, I continued with my work, by myself, trying to listen in on their conversation.

Then, I heard the loud mouth (who was for some reason in on the conversation) yell:

" BUT IF SHE SAYS NO…"

Then it struck me. I tried to suppress a smile, and kept writing.

"Did you hear what he just said?" Lila asked nervously. I nodded, and Lila whispered something to them all, and sat back down next to me. " Ben wants to ask you something"

My legs turned to jelly. I could barely walk as I approached his desk. My ears were ringing as he asked

"Will you go out with me?"


	3. Texting is an unneeded cause of stress

Chapter Three

For some reason, I knew exactly that he only asked me out because Lily said no to him, but I still went out with him. We were an awkward couple, and we only communicated over text. This was my first relationship, so I didn't care about that. I hadn't known anything else. The next few weeks were a blur. A fantasy to me. Then came Valentine's day ,and I went to the movies with him. This was about the first time we spoke face-to-face, and it was great. Even better, he paid for everything. During the movie, I was hoping for a kiss from him, but he only put his arm around me. I'm not going to go into details of the night, because it pains me to think about it. You'll find out why soon. After the movie, we hugged, and we said goodbye, but there was something odd about him. I shrugged off the feeling, and went home.

The next few days were snow days, but oddly enough, he wouldn't answer my texts. I just thought that he had lost his cell phone, so I wasn't worried. I found out from Facebook that he had gotten a buzz cut, which I was okay with, but I had rather he told me. Finally, school was back in session on Wednesday. I got a carnation from him through the school program, which reassured my worries about him. But oddly enough, he wouldn't talk to me. He walked away whenever I tried to say hello. It scared me.

After school, I went to rehearsal for the show I was in " Guys and Dolls". I decided to text Ben

" Hey, what's up?"

" Nothing much you?" I was relieved that he finally texted back for once.

" At rehearsal. Bored :P"

" That cool but French…I've been meaning to talk to you about something lately"

My heart sank. I knew what that meant. A tear fell from my eye as I realized that my first boyfriend, of one month, was breaking up with me. _No_ I told myself. _You're over reacting. So I just texted back and waited, praying that I was right._

" _Yeah?" My heart pounded waiting for the reply. My hand felt sweaty and I was shaking from fear. Finally, I felt my cell vibrate, and I scrambled to open it to read the text. _

_The next thing I knew, my mascara was running everywhere, and my friend Beth and Trixie were comforting me backstage. Trixie had to run onstage because her scene was coming up. After that, she hadn't spoken to me ever again asking me if I was okay, if she should kill Ben, nothing. But I was used to her not caring about me, so I was okay. Beth was right there the entire time though. So was Ricky. Ricky was telling me that he hoped that Ben never ran into him, because he wouldn't see the light of day again. My friends by my side made the entire situation better, but I was troubled that Trixie wasn't there._


End file.
